Simon Inconnus
Simon Inconnus is a invoker of eldrch power who once served Cloras the Colorless horror for revenge against the champions of magic. Though his matster was later defeated and he was left abondined in the dead swamps of Onixana he would contue his vengeance by joining with the Sadraians Bio: Early Life: Simon was born in the Kingdom of Stlleto on the peninsula of Lond. He grew up in the mix of both Steltten and Sea-Isilian cultures. He grew up and became a merchant traveling between Stelelto and Sea-Isil with a trade Ship. It was on one of these trips that he met Pinku Rose and developed a crush on her, and soon that crush turned into obsession . He would Travel to her home town to catch a glimpse of the girl... eventually turning stalkerish . Cult Leader: In his stalking of Pinku would eventually lead him to the ruins of Izolva in Onixana were he would find the seal of Colress the Colorless horror and would be contacted by the Echo of Aldare. He gave him cursed powers and told him if he made a cult in his name and use them to brake him free . He gathered many of the poor or desperate into his cult teaching them of the power of humanity and the vile corruption of magic , many were driven to his cause such as the failed wizard Kiiro Acier who believed that her magic had been nothing but a curse, the local trader Roz Atsuihi , who was angered that the council would not help his condition and the former silver squire Gurn Atsuihi who believed he had been wronged by his former mentor a dwarf, and by the half elven nobles of his kingdom. Together they gathered many magical artifacts and brought them to the Seal, there Simon cast the Gray Spell and freed his master, silencing all magic in the region for an entire month. This attracted the attention of the Champions of Magic who attempted to fight this colorless evil . His cult was defeated by the combined forces of the champions, forced to use their non magical skills in combat and the local authorities and Colress fled to another world while he was confronted by Pinku who rebuffed him and smashed his teleporting stone standing him in Onixana . Though Paul and lady Annalise were able to convince Knight Protector to parden most of the cult members he demanded Simon's head, forcing the creepy warlock to flee into the fetted swamps of the dead to escape. Bowed to Sadraia: In the foul marsh, among the undead he met with Whitesnake, a sadraian agent who went into the swamp to gather artifacts for his mistress. He found the man hiding him a poorly mad hut, dripping wet and hiding from the mindless dead. . He helped him and the two traveled and competed Whitesnakes quest.. After that was compeat Whitesnake knoked Simon uncontuse and broght him before his mistress Sadraia. The Fallen Angel promisesd Simon to fullfull his wishes of killing the champions and giving him Pinku, to wich the Selfish occultuist quckly agreed joining the ranks of the Sadrainas Personality: Simon is cunning and selfish , Intelligent and charismatic though lacking wisdom he often sought dark powers to further his goals. He was obsessfull and lustful towards woman a general creep. Powers: Eldrch Powers: Simon used eldritch powers given to him by the Echo of Adaere Colrss . Relationship: Trivia: * He is a character of PMillers first appearing Category:Humans Category:Warlock Category:Villien Category:Steletto Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters Category:Cultists Category:False Prothets Category:Cult Leaders